


Deep Web

by gittarackuur



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gittarackuur/pseuds/gittarackuur
Summary: He doesn’t care what Sexy Rat does; he only cares that they stay engaged.





	Deep Web

Ging has always been leery about downloading dating apps. He’s never had a relationship, and he plans to keep it that way. No mess, no headache. One night stands satisfy him enough to curve the need to run to the same person every night.

“Oh come on,” List says, holding Ging’s phone out to him. “Just do it.”

Ging takes the phone with hesitation.

“But I’m not gay,” he retorts. List stares at him, and Ging starts shifting. “Okay, I’m gay. Or bi. Whatever it is.”

“Open the fucking app and start engaging.”

Ging sighs and takes the phone.

-

The Huntr app is full of hunters looking to fuck. Ging is shocked by the amount of nudes he’s already received today alone. “Should’ve done this way sooner,” he grumbles. He scrolls through the users, and has to stop himself from laughing when he comes across one. “Sexy Rat?!” he barks out, throwing his head back to laugh. He can’t believe the audacity of the usernames, much less sexyrat. He lingers over the profile, wondering what kind of person he’ll find behind it. His curiosity gets the best of him and he presses on the link to it.

_Sexy Rat, 22; jealously is a disease and I’m going to spread it._

Ging snorts, shaking his head, and swipes through the pictures. There are no face shots, like the majority of everyone else on this hell site. But Ging is a liar if he didn’t say the man is attractive. Long lean planes, clear skin, and the only article of clothing on him in every shot is lingerie.

Ging has a lingerie fetish. Sexy Rat might just be someone he’s interested in. He finds himself typing before he can stop himself.

_[23:37] Greed Island: hey_

_[23:37] Sexy Rat: hi_

The reply is almost immediate. Ging hates the notification sound. He puts his phone on vibrate and allows the light from the phone to illuminate his face.

_[23:37] Sexy Rat: Greed Island huh? Are you a greedy man?_

Ging grimaces. If Sexy Rat saw how embarrassed he is now, he’s sure the man would laugh in his face.

_[23:38] Greed Island: when you’re wearing shit like lace, I might be_

He sucks at this. He knows it. He hopes that this short-fused lust wick will give him the spark he needs.

_[23:38] Sexy Rat: oh you like that? I have plenty more of those, if you want them_

Ging swallows. He has found very few men that will indulge his fetish. He isn’t sure when this opportunity will come again.

_[23:38] Greed Island: spoil me then, rat boy_

Ging set his phone down and stares at the ceiling. This Sexy Rat could be a catfish. He could live on another continent. Ging wonders if he could have List deduce who this person is by their username. “No, stalker,” Ging says out loud, “don’t be a fucking weirdo.” While he wallows in his anxiety, his phone buzzes uncontrollably. It moves off his chest and slides down to the mattress. It doesn’t stop, and Ging unlocks it. Whoever Sexy Rat is, he doesn’t fuck around; Ging has 43 pictures of him in all sorts of lingerie. Ging wants to close his mouth, but it stays open with every new picture that comes in. White lingerie, black lingerie, grey lace, pink lace, peach lace, red lace, garters, bows, fishnets; literally anything Ging could dream of, Sexy Rat sends him. Ging looks at every picture with lustful interest. The man has his nipples pierced. Ging can feel heat building in the base of his belly.

_[23:50] Greed Island: damn. You really are a Sexy Rat_

_[23:50] Sexy Rat: I’m glad you enjoy it_

Ging feels compelled to send pictures of himself. He has nothing sexy; nothing even close to how aesthetically and sexually pleasing the pictures he gets from Sexy Rat. But his cock is hard, and if he gives himself any credit, it is big. So he takes his phone, tugs his briefs down and angles the camera in the right way. His skin is especially dark from the six months he spent off the southern coast of Azia. It’s a generic nude, but he doesn’t care. He’s hard and he’s ready for Sexy Rat’s critique. The lustful haze curls around his hands and he sends it. The thirty seconds it takes him to reply is agonizingly long.

_[23:55] Sexy Rat: hello daddy._   
_[23:55] Sexy Rat: I’ll take care of that for you in a heartbeat._

Ging can feel his rationality slipping away from him. The hand holding his cock for the picture is still on it, and he starts stroking himself.

_[23:55] Greed Island: I want you to, while you’re wearing that grey lingerie_

He imagines if Sexy Rat were here, he would laugh lowly. Ging closes his eyes and imagines what their body feels like on top of his.

_[23:56] Sexy Rat: oh, lucky for you, I’m wearing it now_

The phone buzzes. Ging opens the message. The lighting of the photo is dim, with Sexy Rat lying in his bed; his white sheets, with grey lace lingerie on. He’s wearing a little bra too, and Ging can see the outline of his nipple piercings. His cock throbs with want, and he rubs his thumb over the slit.

_[23:58] Greed Island: you are so fucking attractive._   
_[23:59] Greed Island: I wanna fuck your mouth_

He wonders if Sexy Rat is laughing. Maybe he’s jerking off. Ging bites his bottom lip and presses his fingers firmly against the underside of his cock. He doesn’t care what Sexy Rat does; he only cares that they stay engaged.

_[00:00] Sexy Rat: I love giving head_   
_[00:00] Sexy Rat: and it pays to not have a gag reflex_

Ging does groan, then, and loudly. He’s so glad he lives alone. He thinks about fucking Sexy Rat’s mouth. He hasn’t been with anyone who could deepthroat him. Now he needs to figure out how to meet up with this person. See if they can put their mouth where his money is.

_[00:01] Sexy Rat: I could deepthroat you no problem._

Texting with one hand is becoming increasingly difficult. Sweat collects on the back of his neck, and the sheets under his back feel sticky. He doesn’t let go of his cock. Instead he speeds up his strokes, and he starts fucking into his own fist. He imagines how easy it would be to slide his cock down Sexy Rat’s throat. How easy it would be to feel his nose against his groin, how easy it would be for him to swallow around Ging’s cock and moan. The room narrows significantly, and Ging’s breath comes out in hot panting. His mind flickers images. Sexy Rat sits atop his body, his lingerie pulled to one side, and he rides Ging. Ging’s hands slide up his thighs, and he moans gently. Ging could fuck him into the mattress; could fuck that so called jealousy right out of him.

_[00:05] Sexy Rat: and I never spit_

Ging clenches his jaw when he comes across his belly, in long spurts, painting itself across his skin. He grinds his teeth, his eyes shut tight when he thinks about Sexy Rat. A ghost of a moan escapes his mouth, and his arms shake with the strain. A rush of warmth crashes through him, the euphoric high making his head spin. His phone buzzes, and he opens it with shaking hands.

_[00:09] Sexy Rat: you really got me off with just a dick pic. Congrats, greed daddy._

Another message comes up under the text. Sexy Rat is there, lingerie panties pulled down just under the head of his cock, with come on his belly. His hand is on his inner thigh, and Ging can see the giant bay window that overlooks a city. He thinks he can see the Hunter Association building. Something coherent comes through his mind. Sexy Rat must live in Swardani City.

_[00:11] Greed Island: you did the same for me_

He sends a picture of his belly and his softening cock. The room cools, and his skin is sticky. He feels disgusting, sated, and humiliated at the same time.

_[00:11] Sexy Rat: nice. What do you think about joining the Zodiacs as the boar?_  
 _[00:11] Sexy Rat: it’s always casual Fridays here._  
 _[00:12] Sexy Rat: if you catch my drift_.

Ging looks at the message. He furrows his brows.

_[00:13] Greed Island: what?_

The dots appear. Ging tries not to close his eyes. He needs to shower.

_[00:15] Sexy Rat: we need a 12th member. You’re obviously a hunter. You can’t get on this app if you’re not. Also, you’re sexy. I think you should come spend time with me in person._

Ging doesn’t see the message. He leaves his phone on his bed in favor of showering. He can barely keep his eyes open. He sees Sexy Rat in his mind whenever he closes them. After scrubbing the grime off his body, he dries himself off and pulls up clean briefs. He rummages through his fridge for food. List was right; he needs to get laid. Maybe he should take this offer up. He’s heard of the zodiacs, sure. He’s never given thought to them. It sounds like a farce; like a snotty, shitty club. He isn’t sure he wants part in that. He takes the toast out of the toaster, and shoves a piece in his mouth. Maybe it will be worth it, if only to see Sexy Rat in person. If it sucks, if Sexy Rat is a weirdo, then Ging can just do what he always does; disappear off the face of the planet, erase his name out of existence, and all he’ll be is a zodiac ghost.

_[02:23] Greed Island: okay_

_[02:23] Sexy Rat: you’ll do it?_

_[02:24] Greed Island: yeah_

-

Pariston flops off Ging, panting hard, and Ging puts a hand on his belly.

“Holy shit,” he grunts out, and Pariston laughs. He runs a hand up Ging’s arm, and the other hand through his own hair.

“You have incredible stamina,” Pariston says with a chuckle. Ging hums in reply, and Pariston rolls onto his side. Ging slides his arm under Pariston’s head.

“You’re honestly the sluttiest person I have ever met,” Ging says, tucking his free arm under his own head. Pariston laughs; the sound echoes in his penthouse, and Ging appreciates the bay window view. They can see the Hunter Association building from the bed.

“I like to keep my life interesting,” Pariston murmurs, kissing the corner of Ging’s mouth before kissing him. It’s dirty, with Pariston’s tongue moving across Ging’s teeth. Ging opens his mouth in invitation, and Pariston runs his hand down Ging’s belly. It’s not long before his hand is wrapped around Ging’s cock.

“Fuck, Paris,” Ging groans. His hand is on Pariston’s ass, and Pariston throws his leg over Ging’s thighs. A laugh comes from the back of Pariston’s throat.

“Come on,” he teases, stroking Ging’s cock slowly. “We have meetings all day tomorrow, and I have to have a conference with Netero and Mizaistom. I won’t have time to suck you off in between everything.” He sits up, straddles Ging, and releases his cock in favor of putting his hands on Ging’s belly. “Plus if you let me mark you up, it will really piss Cheadle off.”

Ging smiles at that. The marks on his neck burn.

“Fine, sexy rat,” Ging says, sliding his hands up Pariston’s thighs. “Spoil me.”

**Author's Note:**

> for nen_user and their wildly chaotic energy.


End file.
